particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Local elections in Valruzia
Local elections in the Republic of Valruzia - is an element of the electoral cycle in the Valruzia in which entitled voters chose the members of the local and regional units of territorial self-government. In Valruzia, the local elections are held every four years and are held simultaneously with elections for the President of the Republic of Valruzia and elections to the Sejm of the Republic. During each local election in Valruzia, voters choose members of the following units of territorial self-government (from the lowest): :• municipal councils, :• Vogts of the municipalities , :• county councils, :• cities with county's rights councils, :• Starostas, :• mayors, :• presidents of the cities with county's rights, :• deputies to Sejmiks of the Voivodeships, :• President of the Capital City of Nowogard In addition to that in cities with the county's rights, elections to the councils of districts and boroughs are conducted. As for now, there are 16 cities with such status in Valruzia, and they are: :• Capital City of Nowogard, :• Free City of Brzansk, :• Hel, :• Gryfitow, :• Szary Kamien, :• Pastarnia, :• Dabik, :• Kninsk, :• Uniatow, :• Szymonice, :• Garncagrad, :• Bawierzow, :• Jeziorne Sady, :• Sztolniaty, :• Trebegowice, :• Baltunowice Local elections in Valruzia are held every 4 years in a two rounds. In the first round voters vote for candidates to all of the above aformentioned units of territorial self-government. In the second round which is held two weeks after the first round, voters choose Vogts, Startostas, mayors (or presidents), and President of the Capital City of Nowogard, out of two candidates with the largest score from the first round (unless any of the candidates gain more than 50% of votes in the first round). Voting and electoral rights Singing in to the register of voters is an official confirmation of possesing the right to vote by any citizen of the Republic of Valruzia. Any individual, willing to take part in the elections, must also confirm that he or she lives in the electoral district for at least a year. Any individual who on the day of the elections is 18 years old has the right to vote in local elections. Any individual who: a) was disenfranchised with a lawful court order, b) was disenfranchised with a lawful order of the Tribunal of State, c) was incapacitated with a lawful court order, is now allowed to take part in the local elections. Right to stand for election in the local election and to hold office in any unit of the territorial self-government is given to any citizen of the Republic of Valruzia who on the day of election is at least 24 years old. Candidates do not have to live in their electoral districts. Any individual who: a) was lawfuly sentenced with a court order to serve a prison or arrest sentence for intended crime prosecuted ex officio, b) was granted a court sentence conditionally discontinuing prosecution in case of indended crime prosecuted ex officio, is not allowed to stand for election in local elections.